


Sea Spray

by tygermine



Series: Dramione Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Drabble, F/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Hermione's office always smelled nice.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Sea Spray

Hermione’s office always smelled amazing to anyone who walked into it.

They could never put their finger on what the smell was, but it was agreed that it was always pleasant.

For Hermione’s secretary, the office always smelled of fresh hay and musky leather oil.

Shacklebot swore her office smelled of an English rose garden in full bloom with some lemon verbena sprinkled amongst the plants.

Ron swore up and down that it smelled like Honeydukes and the fresh-cut grass of a Quidditch pitch.

Harry loved to sit there with a cup of tea and breathe in the mix of jasmine and cinnamon rolls.

See, Hermione had learned to make Amortentia in such a way that it was no longer a dangerous love potion and instead, a very useful room scent.

For Hermione, her office and home always smelled of petrichor, sea spray and the fabric softener her mother used when she was a child.

She didn’t believe in the power of Amortentia. It was all science - pheromones that helped you find the ideal person. But Hermione was smarter than that. She tailored the potion to smell of things she liked and triggered happy memories for herself.

No one knew her secret. She’d tell them it was this new incense from Thailand or a muggle aerosol she’d found in Tescos.

So imagine Hermione’s surprise when she walked into Draco Malfoy’s office for the first time since he’d started working at the Ministry five years prior. 

She stood at his desk, her face scrunched in a frown.

“I don’t need a lecture, Granger, just pass me the proposals so I can draft them for the Wizengamot,” Malfoy sat at his desk looking up at her.

“What is that smell?” Hermione blurted.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m not sure what smell you’re referring to.”

“There’s...this scent. Do you burn incense in here?”

“No. And I’d appreciate it if you stop insulting my personal hygiene.”

“I’m not. I just...nevermind. Here’s the file.” She almost threw it on his desk as she ran out.

Thing is, Malfoy’s office smelled like him, like he’d spent long hours there. His office also happened to smell like the ocean and rain and Downy.

Bugger.


End file.
